


By the book

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all started with a racy novel written by Jiraiya
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	By the book

It was summer in the village, and many leaf Jonin were alloted slightly longer breaks after each mission. Not far into the tall grassy pockets of the forest lay Kakashi who was desperately trying to escape reality through the romantic passages of his Icha Icha novel. 

Not far from Kakashi was Gai, who was also on mandated break, and actively pursuing his percieved friend with the subtlety of an oncoming freight train. 

The rising action of the book had the copy ninja comfortably ensnared. 

_Ota smiled coyly at his new visitor,_

_it did not take long before they were_

_entwined in a passionate embrace._

_she let out a soft cry as he-_

"ETERNAL RIVAL!", a familiar voice blasted, causing Kakashi to jerk up, and move several spaces back. He previously sensed the chakra presence, but had lazily hoped it was just a few yards further away. 

Kakashi slumped when he saw the bowl cut beaming down at him, clearly either unaffected or oblivious to the fright he just caused. He gave a sigh of resignation as the spastic dark haired Jonin caught up with him and sat down by him in the grass.

Quickly it occurred to Kakashi that Gai had been talking the entire time. He learned to tune him out long ago. The word CHALLENGE was peppered throughout, so it wasn't hard to figure out what his invasive acquaintance truly had in mind. Finally, Gai concluded, "...what will it be today Kakashi?" 

He really just wanted to continue reading.

"Uhh," 

Gai leaned in slightly as he waited for an answer. He had the same eager anticipation as a child who is about to tear open a gift. Kakashi actually found this endearing, but pried his eyes from the painfully earnest expression because he had no plans of fraternizing. 

Before he could start uttering the phrase, 'rock paper scissors', Gai frowned. He was incredibly easy to read, which was remarkably uncommon among the Jonin who survived as long as he had. Sparing himself the argument, Kakashi suggested something else. 

" Race to the gates and back?" He said, hoping Gai wouldn't look behind him. He never was all that hypervigilant. 

"Alright!" he said with a large white grin, " you and me, race to the gates and back, let's go!"

"Okay, on the count of three."

On three Kakashi watched him bolt out of sight, disappearing into a trail of dust. The copy ninja idly watched the spot on the horizon where Gai had been. Something occurred to him which he shrugged off. Before any stray thought had the opportunity sink deeper into his mind, he reached into his back left pocket, fully prepared to reimmerse himself into the only romance he was familiar with.

Icha Icha paradise, however wasn't in his pocket. He checked his front, then vest pockets, only to realize that it wasn't with him. Must've dropped the book somewhere when a certain someone scared the living daylights out of him. 

The grass was tall so the odds of merely spotting the book seemed low. Kakashi knelt on all fours to look. His hands idly searched under the greenery, and for a moment his mind wandered. Perhaps he was becoming more cold hearted, he pondered. He dismissed it, and thought with mortification that he was beginning to sound more like Gai. 

At that moment, the rectangular shape came back into his hands. 

Just as Kakashi had settled back the grass, he heard sandals clacking towards him. Gai. He was back, and surprisingly, doing quite well. He reached Kakashi once again, this time panting slightly.

He was mentally reprimanding himself for trying to dismiss Gai, one of the fastest men in leaf, by suggesting a running challenge. 

"Kakashi..." he said, exasperated "you didn't even challenge me! How is there supposed to be a winner if you don't play?" Gai said through breaths. His hair was tussled by the wind, and his green suit was slightly damp, making it cling to him more than usual.

Kakashi desperately tried to continue reading despite the ear assaulting volume at which his acquaintance spoke, and a betrayed look that demanded acknowledgement. He was getting to the exciting part.

_Ota groaned in delight as his shy lover's hands-_

Sensing that he wasn't being listened to, Gai pulled the book out from under him. 

He supposed he should've anticipated that.

He hadn't however, expected him to browse the inside of it. 

He looked up at Gai, with some half hearted apology formulating on his concealed lips. However all words died in his throat the second he realized that Gai was reading his novel with an amused grin. 

"Kakashi, what is this?" 

"I- uhmm, it's.." he felt his pulse rising quickly.

"So this is what Kakashi reads," he said with an uncharacteristically sly demeanor.

"Please give it back," he muttered

"Very youthful." 

Kakashi nearly died when he began to read it aloud, with Gai-esque expression. 

_"He grinned haughtily as she kissed his large-"_

"Stop." He protested minorly, feeling a deep blush creep onto his face.

Gai seemed utterly unfazed by the graphic content. The man surely must've been less and naive than he appeared. Pride thoroughly damaged, Kakashi attempted grab his book back. He reached over Gai who was now laying in the grass.

A swift hand grabbed his and in the momentum of the gesture, he toppled onto his chest. 

"Ouf hello rival," 

He flashed a cheesy smile with a hint of something less identifiable.

"Can I have it back now?" He said quietly, despite them being alone 

Under his mask, Kakashi's face was a stark red. He didn't believe he was capable of this level of embarrassment. He was grateful for the discretion the fabric provided him. 

"Why should I?" He said, raising a thick, black brow.

Trying again would be pointless, he mused while stuck to the wide, solid, slightly soft surface that was Gai's chest. One strong hand, kept firm hold of his wrist, while another guarded the erotic novel like it were some mission objective.

Knowing Gai, he wouldn't be the first to back down. Under the dark green fabric and the warmth of his chest, Kakashi felt his heart drumming with determination. This was just yet another challenge to him. 

Before really thinking about it, Kakashi spoke up,

"I'll do anything, if you'd please just hand it over." 

When Gai's face lit up, he knew he'd made a mistake. 

"Anything?!" Gai beamed, forgetting about Kakashi's arm, and dropping it with a little too much force. 

" Sure." Kakashi said with a supressed wince. He wasn't sure, and he was still considering snaking a hand between them to grab the book and ditch the situation completely.

Gai held the Icha Icha novel out of reach.

"You must agree to a fight! Face to face, all you got, youthful glow and everything! Do you hear me rival? Do you understand what I am saying Kakash-" 

This sounded like an arduous task for the moment, so Kakashi quickly interrupted to postpone,

"Can it be tomorrow?" 

"Yes! Tomorrow. You must promise to give me your best techniques! Don't hold back!" Gai shouted into the normally quiet setting. He always bursted into these coarse verses of stereotyped language when he was excited.

"Yes, yes. Tomorrow afternoon, here. Now may I have it back?"

"You give me your word?" Gai said, holding the book closer to his chest with suspicion.

"Yes" 

Apparently that was enough, because Gai handed the book to him awkwardly.

"So Kakashi, do you plan on reading it here?" He said with a pointed glance

The reality that he hadn't left Gai's chest, dawned on him. He'd let go of his wrist, and for some reason he didn't think to react. To his credit, Gai was just so comfortable, and, green, not unlike his surroundings.

"Ah yes.. right. I apologize. How strange of me." Kakashi surmised thoughtfully. He rolled into the grass alongside his fellow sensei and lazily viewed the clouds. 

"It's not that strange."

Kakashi glanced at him, and wondered if he was being irreverent, or just being his typical self, quick to reply, just like in everything else. 

He didn't ask. Instead he found himself seriously considering the challenge. So much for his vacation, he thought, as he reopened the book and resumed reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy the fics about this pair, so I thought I'd give contributing a try. Some of you might even enjoy it. Thank you everyone who reads and writes this stuff!


End file.
